la fantasía de ambos
by KATEFILLIONER
Summary: Esta historia trata de mi pareja favorita de televisión. Kate tiene un miedo que Castle no sabia y en un ataque de miedo el esta con ella y aparir de aquí Se unen cada vez mas. Sorry pero soy muy mala haciendo resumenes.
1. Chapter 1

LA FANTASÍA DE AMBOS

1.

Kate miraba por la ventana de su apartamento, como la lluvia caía sobre el asfalto de la calle, mientras ella pensaba en lo bien que se estaría en ese preciso momento en las brazos de esa persona a quien tanto desea pero que no admitiría si el mismo se lo preguntase.

Pensaba que era guapo, amable, le hacia reír en los malos momentos, le había ayudado con el caso de su madre, no cualquier persona pondría en riesgo su vida por ayudarla.

En la otra punta de la ciudad estaba Rick, con su portátil en las piernas tumbado en el sofá, pero no podía a conseguir escribir nada lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era ella, esa bella mujeres en la que cualquier hombre se fijaría, pero el mas que fijarse se enamoro desde el primer momento.

Ella era guapa, etrevida, simpatica, a legre y también le había ayudado en mas de una ocasión con Alexis, que para el eran momentos dificiles.

Se decidió en llamarla no sabia que le pondría de excusa por aber la llamado.

Kate sintió el sonido del mobil, se extraño por la hora a la que la llamaban.

Cuando vio el nombre de Rick en la pantalla se le dibujo una sonrisa.

"Beckett"

"Hola Kate, soy Rick"

"Haa, hola ¿estas bien?"

"Si, si. ¿Porque lo preguntas?"

"Porque no es normal que me llames a las 4 de la mañana"

"¿Estabas durmiendo?"

"No, en realidad me he despertado por la lluvia"

"Pensaba que te había despertado, ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto la voz como temblorosa"

"Si te digo la verdad no, me da miedo cuando truena muy fuerte"

"Pero Kate no pasa nada si estas en casa"

"Ya pero no lo puedo evitar me pongo a temblar, yo no quiero pero escucho tronar y no lo puedo evitar"

"Ey, Kate voy ha estar hablando contigo vale? Por mucho que pase hay afuera no te pasara nada, venga aber respira hondo"

En ese momento cayo el trurno mas ruidoso de la noche.

Kate comenzó a sollozar, no podía evitarlo y empezó a llorar.

"Kate, Kate escúchame centrare en mi voz, aisla-te, no escuches nada, solo mi voz. Vale?"

"Rick? No puedo tengo miedo"

En ese momento Kate escucho el timbre.

Se levanto encogida con una manta tapándola por encima de los hombros, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Cuando abrió la puerta se tiro a sus brazos, era tanto en miedo que tenia que no quería quedarse sola, y al verlo no lo pudo remediar y se abrazo a el.

"Kate, Kate he tranquila ya estoy aqui, tranquila no te pasara nada"

Rick la abrazo fuerte para que viese que el estaba hay por y para ella.

Rick aun abrazándola la cogió y la llevo al sofá.

Se sentaron y Rick la recostó en su pecho y la abrazo.

De nuevo otro trueno, Kate comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se abrazo mas a el.

"Shhhhhh, no pasa nada"

Y a sin abrazados, Kate se fue quedando dormida mas tranquila por estar en sus brazos y Rick espero a que ella se durmiera para dormirse el y velar sus sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

_**En capitulos anteriores...**_

_De nuevo otro trueno, Kate comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se abrazo mas a el._

"_Shhhhhh, no pasa nada"_

_Y a sin abrazados, Kate se fue quedando dormida mas tranquila por estar en sus brazos y Rick espero a que ella se durmiera para dormirse el y velar sus sueños._

Rick se despertó antes que ella, y se decidió ha hacer el desayuno.

La verdad es que se defendió bastante bien en la cocina, contando que no era la suya.

PiKate se despertó en ese mismo instante, levanto la cabeza por encima del respaldo del sofá y se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara al ver a Rick un una forma tan familiar.

Se levanto sin hacer ruido, se puso detrás de el y le tapo los ojos.

"Ya veo que te has levantado"

"Pues si"

Kate le destapo los ojos y se puso delante de el.

"Que tal la noche" pregunto Rick.

"Muy bien desde que llegaste tu"

" Me alegro mucho, es que te estabas tan mal que pensé que podría ayudarte"

"Y lo hiciste, si no hubieres venido lo hubiera pasado mucho peor, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho"

"¿Porque no comemos mejor?"

"Vale, lo que has preparado tiene muy buena pinta, y huele de maravilla"

Durante el desayuno hablaron de temas banales.

Rick se levanto a recoger los platos del desayuno mientras Kate se sentaba en el sofá.

Cundo Rick volvió de dejar los platos en la cocina se sento junto a ella.

"¿Que quieres hacer?"

"No lo se ¿tu?"

"¿Quieres que veamos una pelicula?"

"Por mi me parece bien"

"¿Te gusta la de Fast and Furius?"

"Si me encanta"

"Pues decidido, vemos esa"

Rick cogió la película y la puso en el DVD, empezaron a ver la película, que les gustaba a ambos, a media película Kate se apoyo en el hombro de Rick y el la abrazo.

Acabaron de ver la película y ninguno de los dos se quería mover de como estaban y asin se quedaron acurrucados en medio del comedor, en el sofá, abrazados, y a sin pasaron casi un cuarto de hora.

"Kate... quería decirte una cosa... pero..."

"¿Si?"

"Yo... Tengo que irme de jira por Francia, por el nuevo libro"

"A..."

"Kate yo no quiero irme porque la jira dura... 3 meses"

"Pero..." - Kate no sabia que decir no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco tenia derecho a reclamarle que se quedara ni nada, aunque ella no quería que se fuese, lo echaría de menos, 3 meses eran mucho tiempo.

"Y también tengo otra cosa que decirte"

"Dime"

"Pues... le he preguntado a mi editora si podía llevar algún acompañante y me ha dicho que si, y vueno... queria que vinieras conmigo"

A Kate se le acelero el corazón, queria irse con el pero no sabria si podria, ella tenia su vida, su trabajo, y su trabajo no le permitia, salir de la ciudad, normalmente.

"Pero... yo no puedo, tengo trabajo y cosas que hacer, no puedo irme 3 meses a Francia"

"Lo se i lo entiendo, pero te pediria porfavor, que le preguntaras a Gates, porfavor, no quiero pasar 3 meses sin verte."

"No es que no quiera ir, pero no se si podre, ya sabes como es Gates, yo te aseguro que se lo preguntare, pero lo mas aseguro es que no pueda ir."

"Me alegra almenos sabes que quiere venir, y que si no puedes esno es por que no quieras"

Kate agacho la cabeza, queria irse con el, pero no sabria si lo podria hacer, creia que si se iba con el a Francia, podria tener almenos una oportunidad de decirle lo que sentia, Se habia decidido, habia decidido que le diria lo que sentia, era una nueva Kate.

A Kate se le enchego una bombilla en su cabeza, acababa de acordarse que tenia muchos dias libres, por todos los veranos que se pasaba trabajando, porque no tenia nada mejor que hacer, desde que habia muerto su madre, asin que tendria mas de 3 meses.

"Rick, sabes? lo he pensado mejor i lo de ir contigo a Franci, pienso que a sido..."

A Rick, se le acelero el corazon a mas no poder, por las palabras que habia dicho Kate,'ho, no, lo a pensado mejor i me va a decir que no, pero no puede ser, no puedo pasar 3 meses sin verla, y menos sin hablar con ella', penso Rick.

"... muy biena idea, i que me voy contigo"

"Pero... y el trabajo?, Aver no quiero decir que no quiero que te vengas, pero no me as dicho que lo tenias que preguntar a Gates?"

"Si, y es verdad que tengo que hablar con ella, pero no me puede decir que no, te explico, tengo muuuuchos horas, bueno mejor dicho dias libres, para elegir, desde que uria mi madre he estado trabajando los veranos, ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, y como los puedo coger cuando quiera, los elijo para pasarlos con tigo"

A Rick se le iluminaron los ojos, no se podia creer que Kate iba a pasar con el los 3 meses de gira, era como un sueño, estaria con ella a todas horas.

"De verdad?"

"si"

"Sabes ahora mismo me as echo el hombre ams feliz del mundo"

"Rick, no exageres"

"No exagero, te lo digo de verdad"

_**Continuara...**_

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejard comentarios, me da igual si són buenos o no, si son buenos os lo agradezco, y si són malos me hayudan a mejorar.**

**espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hasta el siguente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Rick se quedo mirando a Kate, sin poder apartar la vista de sus ojos, era ago magico, ninguno de los dos podia apartar la vista de los ojos del otro. Rick se fue acercando poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarla en ningun momento, cogio las manos de Kate y estiro de alla un poco para que se hacercara a el, cuando la tubi cerca solto sus manos y con una le acaricio la cara muy suavementa y con la otra la cogio de la cintura, para que ella no escapase de el.

En ese momento Kate no sabia donde meterse, ni que hacer, estaba muy nerviosa, por una parte le apetecia el beso, lo llevaba esperando desde hace mucho, se lo imaginava como algo bonito, unico, magico, lleno de amor, y con quin darse un beso como ese si no era con el escritor que deseaba desde hace tiempo, asin que no lo penso y se dejo llevar por el deseo.

Rick en ese mismo momento estaba pasando por el momento mas esperado desde los ultimos 4 años, y lo mejor no era darle el beso, si no que ella al dejar darselo se entendia que tambien lo queria y por lo tanto ella tambien lo amaba, como el a a ella.

Asin que Rick no se entretubo mas y labeso, al principio era un beso lento lleno de amor, pero luego se volvio en un beso apasionado, en una lucha de lenguas por saber quien conseguia llevar el control del a situación, hasta que el mobil de la inspectora sono.

"mmmm... dejado sonar! dijo Rick encima de la boca de Kate.

"no puedo, puede ser importante, porfavor Rick para" Le dijo Kate a Rick y quen el le estaba mordisqueando el labio inferior.

"vaaaale... pero luego seguimos"

"Beckett"

"Soy Ryan siento molestarte en tu dia libre, pero es que Jenny se a puesto de parto y necesito que cuides de Sophie"

"Si claro, como no, pero que hago voy a buscarla o te pilla de camino?"

"Me pilla de camino, y muchas gracias Beckett"

"Denada pero corta ya y vete para el horpital, anda"

Y en ese momento Ryan corta la comunicación.

"Quien era?"

"Era Ryan que Jenny se a puesto de parto, se que van al hospital y que si podia cuidar de Sophie"

Cuando Kate estaba acabando la frase Rick se acercaba a ella, con intención de acabar el beso que habian interrupido antes.

Asin estubieron acariciandose, besandose, riendo... hasta que Ryan pico al timbre y les dejo a Sophie.

"Sophie portate bien, y haz caso a la tia Kate, que yo me voy con mama, vale?" Y Ryan le dio un beso en la cabeza a Sophie, a modo de despedida.

"Bueno me voy que esta Jenny abajo, gracia Kate, adioos"

"Adioos" Dijeron Kate, Rick y Sophie a la vez.

**Ya se que este a sido corto, pero esque estoy con echamenes y todo, y no puedo hacer ma.**

**Porfavor dejen Comentarioooos, **

**Graciaaaaaas.**


End file.
